Who's That Chick?
by TheTownNutCase
Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert jumping at every little noise. Ludwig decides they all need a break, where Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is. But who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a guys name? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Who's That Chick?

Okay, so the title is really lame, but I couldn't think of anything. If you have suggestions, don't be shy.

**Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert on edge, every little noise makes him jump. Feeling they all need a break, Ludwig decides to take his brother and Feliciano on a vacaton. Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is and what has happened to him. Who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a boys name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. This will be Gilbert/Matthew which is boy/boy. It contains rape and is rated M.**

* * *

><p>The neighbourhood was quiet. A dog barked in the distance. A streetlight flickered on and off as a sleek car passed under it. The houses all looked the same, all one story in neat rows of white panel boards and green tiled roofs. Most of the residents were tucked in for the night, sleeping soundly. A few were still up milling around kitchens, tucked up on lounges around TV's, none giving thoughts to what any of their neighbours were doing, all concerned with their own lives. The basements of most houses were used for junk, some spread with entertainment, a Ping-Pong table, a lounge and TV, one was transformed into a teenager's room, band posters covered the walls, a stereo system set up in the corner. But number 17, a house like all the others held a basement that was unlike all the others.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert groaned as he came too. A pounding in his head had him confused. He didn't go out drinking last night, did he? Waking up fully and surveying his surroundings added to his confusion. Where was he? Why was it so cold and dark? And why was there a cuff and chain around his ankle? The only explanation he could come up with was, he had been out drinking, gotten absolutely smashed, he'd picked up and they had a thing for kinky S&amp;M. But why was he still cuffed to the wall? And why was he only on a thin mattress on the ground?<p>

The creaking of metal and the instant flood of light over him brought Gilbert back from his musings. A pale hand shot up to block the florescent glow. A dark figure stood in the doorway, tall and obviously male. A deep voice cut through the silence.

"Well it looks like we can finally have our fun." The sentence chilled Gilbert to the bone and made him panic slightly. Who was this man? What did he mean have fun?

Flicking a switch beside the door, on the outside, lights flickered on overhead. The man slowly stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are you doing?" Gilbert's questions tumbled out before he really thought about it and he couldn't stop the slightly hysterical edge from seeping through. The man turned and grinned a sickenly evil grin and chuckled darkly.

"Oh hunny, we're going to have so much fun"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter in my first Hetalia fanfic. Just a short starting thingy. What do you guys think of it?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's That Chick?**

**Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert on edge, every little noise makes him jump. Feeling they all need a break, Ludwig decides to take his brother and Feliciano on a vacaton. Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is and what has happened to him. Who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a boys name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. This will be Gilbert/Matthew which is boy/boy. It contains rape and is rated M.**

* * *

><p>A scream escaped Gilbert's mouth before he could think. This earned him a somewhat punch to the stomach and a particulary hard thrust from his capter. Pain shot up his back, everything hurt.<p>

A deeper thrust almost had him screaming in agony, but he wouldn't give the man more ammunition to make it hurt more.

On his knees, face dug into the cement, hands clenched, with tears streaming down his cheeks, Gilbert had never felt so dirty. Yes, he was covered in filth and grime, but he felt disgusting and dirty inside. How would anyone love him now. He was weak. The actions of this man had left him feeling hollow.

His capter's pace quickening gave indication that he was close. A couple more deep thrusts and he came inside Gilbert with a cry of pleasure. Head resting on Gilberts back, he stayed quivering in his high until he slid out and pulled his pants up. Grinning he threw a damp, dirty towel at Gilbert.

" Dirty sluts like you don't deserve to be clean. Geddit cause their dirty, hahaha. But here try to make yourself a bit more... presentable, I don't like feeling I'm fucking a hole in the dirt."

Closing and locking the door behind him, which was the only way out, the man continued to laugh all the way up the stairs.

Laying on the floor naked and in pain, Gilbert curled up into the fetal position and cried himself into a state of agonising sleep.

Always on guard, the creak of the metal door opening had Gilbert awake and sitting up straight, instantly regretting moving so fast as pain shot from his backside up his spine, almost making him sob.

A plate of undescribable mush wash pushed infront of his face, along with a bowl of dirty water to 'help wash him up' and another slightly less dirty bowl of water to drink.

The man unlocked the cuff from around his ankle and slapped on a cream and wrapped it in a dirty bandage. Gilbert didn't say anything, too confused for words.

"Can't have that rubbing down to the bone, yuck." The man glanced up and caught sight of the purple bruise on the right side of his cheek. Grimacing, he gently reached out and stroked the mark making Gilbert flinch from the pain and from the mans touch.

"Sorry about that, I sometimes get a little rough with my possessions." The man spoke softly, looking deep into Gilbert's red eyes.

A sharp knock from above startled and confused the man, he wasn't expecting any visitors. The sound of the doorbell constantly ringing had him jumping up. Turning back to Gilbert, looking apologetic he spoke,

"I'll be back my love. I just have to see who that is."

Walking out of the room and turning to close and lock the door, the doorbell chimed three more times, and then another six. The man scowled.

"Bloody impatient pricks, I'm coming."

The doorbell chimed again, and the man gave up on the lock. _He won't go anywhere, he's too smart for that._ The man thought as he was running up the stairs.

Gilbert was confused, he didn't hear the distinctive click of the lock. Why would he leave it unlocked? Was this some kind of trap?

Slowly getting to his feet and wrapping the towel around his naked waist, Gilbert hobbled to the door, finding it was infact unlocked. Inching it open and peering out into the little hallway, he saw noone. Thinking this was the perfect opportunity, Gilbert slowly inched the door open all the way, trying not to make it squeek loudly. This was his chance to get out. His chance to be free. It was the time to run for it.

* * *

><p><strong>So second chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favourited, and reviewed.<strong>

**What did you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's That Chick?**

**Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert on edge, every little noise makes him jump. Feeling they all need a break, Ludwig decides to take his brother and Feliciano on a vacaiton. Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is and what has happened to him. Who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a boys name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. This will be Gilbert/Matthew which is boy/boy. It contains rape and is rated M.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert stood at the top of the basement stairs, the door open just a crack. The breeze from the open doorway, where he could just make out two figures almost yelling at each other, blew up his legs and under the damp towel. The front door was not an option, so he turned his head to the left to find the backdoor.<p>

The layout of this house was almost identical to the one of the house he lived in with his brother and his brothers boyfriend.

Inching open the thin door and scanning the house he found noone else and decided to dash to the heavy wooden back door.

Ignoring the shoots of pain through his back and legs, Gilbert unchained and pushed the door open. Shielding his eyes from the blinding sun, he sprinted his way around the side of the house. Running as fast as his unused legs would allow, he ran out onto the busy road.

Tyres squeeled as brakes were hit. Gilbert looked straight into the wide eyes of the frightened women in the car, and collapsed into a sea of black.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the beep-beep of a montior, Gilbert was disoriented. The bright light hurt his eyes, the white walls were over-bearing. The heavy weight on his left side was hurting him. Groaning, he tryied to push whatever it was away.<p>

The weight was removed and a sigh escaped his mouth. A commotion of flurried voices was all that he heard as he drifted back into the dream world.

* * *

><p>Grinning faces and cuffs chaining him to white walls and heavy wights, assulted Gilbert's dream. Becoming too much to handle, Gilbert screamed and shot up in his bed.<p>

There was an unusual feeling as something was ripped from his arm. Looking down, a trail of blood was flowing from the pale limb, leeking onto the crisp white sheets of the spongy bed.

Looking around Gilbert realized he was in a hospital.

A nurse quickly walked over to his bed and stopped the bleeding and re-attached his IV.

"Try not to move so much, Mr. Beilschmidt, I'll just go let the doctor know you're up. Just lay back down." She pushed his frail frame back onto the slightly lifted bed and walked out of the room.

Gilbert glanced around the room to scope it out he noticed there was somebody in the bed next to his. Cringing as they let out a loud snore, Gilbert started panicking. _Who was this man? Why was he here? What if he wanted to hurt him?_

His breath started to quicken, his eyes blurring, the heart monitor started beeping faster and faster. His head was filled with with nothing and everything at the same time. He couldn't think straight all he knew was there was a strange man in the room and he didn't want him there.

The nurse and the doctor rushed into Gilbert's room. Followed by four more nurses and doctors.

"Mr. Beilschmidt? Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert couldn't hear anything, everything became fuzzy except for the man. So big, so close. He could easily over power Gilbert, make him do whatever the man wanted.

Scratching at his arm, to get a grip on the wires, he pulled them out and backed into the corner. He wanted to put as much space between him and the man. He wanted to get away from him.

The commotion roused one of the men from their slumber. What was that noise? Snuggling deeper into the back of the body lying infront of him, he sighed and tried to drown it out.

Remembering where he was, the man sat up in the bed, almost knocking his boyfriend on the floor. He looked over to Gilbert and saw him cowering in the corner, tears flooding down his cheeks, blood flowing onto the floor. This scene shocked him greatly, turning he shook his little lover frantically.

"Ve~ What do you want? What's that noise? What's happening?" Sleepily moving to sit up Feliciano Vargas questioned his boyfriend and looked over at him in worry. Catching sight of the scene behind him, he squeeked and cried out,

"Gilbert, Gilbert. What's the matter with him?" Panicking he turned to the nearest doctor and shook him.

The doctor told the men to stay back and he'd tell them what was going on when he knew. Feliciano not liking this cried out,

"Ludwig, Ludwig, what is happening? Gilbert, Gilbert..."

Gilbert knew that soft voice. He had heard it maybe a million times, and in the past three months, had come to miss it. But he could pick it out anyday. The voice sounded distraught. Normally it would be cheery, yelling out random PASTAAA's, singing a happy little melody, or crying out for Ludwig to help him. That voice was the reason he stayed down in his basement bedroom most nights, little Feli was a screamer, and Gilbert was suprised the cops had not been called on one or more occasions. The first time, Gilbert had rushed into his brothers bedroom intent on helping the poor boy, but had found himself to be in an awkward situation. Walking in on your brother and his boyfriend having sex was not something Gilbert ever wanted to do. Ever.

Whimpering out a small 'Feli', the doctors stood confused. A male nurse walked up to Gilbert and reached for his arm, asking if he was okay.

Seeing the man approaching and going to touch him, had Gilbert panicking again. What did he want? Trying to back into the corner more, to get way from the male, Gilbert started to hyperventilate.

The nurse reading Gilbert's body language understood immediately. She could see the way he positioned his body, could almost feel the fear he was feeling.

"Stop!" Everyone looked at her suprised. Calmly she continued, "I want all of the males in the room to leave please." Nobody moved and everybody just stared at her. The doctor assigned to Gilbert read the signs aswell and backed the nurse up.

"Yes, I see. I need all of the males out. Now." All the male doctors and nurses shuffled out of the room confused, Not having enough time to read the signs themselves, they trusted the doctor.

Gilbert's doctor turned to Ludwig and Feliciano, and asked if they could step out too. Before they could protest, the nurse cut in,

"You are Feli? Are you not?" Feliciano nodded, confused. "Okay, you might actually help us her. He said your name after he heard your voice. I just need you to keep talking to him, but don't move any closer than you are now."

Confused, Feliciano looked at Ludwig and nodded for him to speak, he knew how Ludwig wanted to help his brother.

"_Bruder? Bruder_ are you okay?"

Gilbert was confused, when had Ludwig turned up? Remembering the men in the room, he started panicking again. But Ludwig was there, he would keep the men away, wouldn't he? Calming down a bit and opening his eyes he saw, the nurse from before and a women he pressumed was his doctor, were the only people in the room with him. An over in the corner, were his brother and Feli.

Sitting back on the bed relieved and regining his breath he turned to his family.

"Hey, guys." Feliciano let out a huge wail and ran to hug Gilbert. Ludwig walked cautiously over to his older brother.

The younger German boy was not used to affection from his brother, so when Gilbert almost tackled him to the ground for a hug he was suprised. Sighing he just squeezed his brother tighter, he had missed him so much, and didn't stop looking for him the whole time he was missing.

The nurse interrupted the moment by insisting that Gilbert needed to have his IV re-attached, again.

While the nurse was hooking him up, Gilbert asked the question he really wanted an answer too.

"Where is the guy that was asleep in that bed?" The nurse, confused, told him, noone was sleeping in that bed, there was not another patient in assigned to this room.

Ludwig clearing his throat, "Um... That was us. We were quite tired and we just wanted to rest and the chairs are so uncomfortable. We're sorry."

Gilbert blinked, the 'man' was actually his brother and Feli. Feeling silly for his outburst he was going to apologise, but felt himself get sleepy, while he wasn't looking, the nurse had given him a shot of some sort and he was being pulled under into a dreamless sleep by black wisps.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so third chapter. How was it?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's That Chick?**

**Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert on edge, every little noise makes him jump. Feeling they all need a break, Ludwig decides to take his brother and Feliciano on a vacaiton. Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is and what has happened to him. Who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a boys name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. This will be Gilbert/Matthew which is boy/boy. It contains rape and is rated M.**

* * *

><p>"They just need you to identify him at this moment." Slightly pushing Gilbert into the room, his lawyer got a glare from Ludwig. Wide eyed she scurried in after him.<p>

Gilbert looked at the female officers and sighed. They directed him to look out the window, it was, of course, a one-way, to protect his identity. Five men filed into the room and turned to look at the mirror. Gilbert's eyes went wide, his breathing become shallow, he took a step back.

"That one, n...number four, that's... That's him."

Seeing his distress, one of the officers nodded to his lawyer and turned,

"You can go now. Thank..."

But Gilbert had already left. Running out and heading straight for his brother, tears streaming down his face, he needed him, he needed a hug, to feel protected.

Wrapping his arms around Ludwig's torso made him feel safe. He sobbed into the younger mans chest and knew his brother would protect him and not judge.

Feliciano's heart was breaking, Gilbert had always been so strong. How did one man break him so easily?

Deciding they should head home, Feliciano took the keys out of Ludwig's pocket and led the way to the car. Slipping into the front seat and adjusting the mirror, he glanced at the brothers, Ludwig's arm was still around Gilbert. Starting the car he took off for home.

As they neared their house, Feliciano took a look into the backseat. Gilbert had dozed off, crying himself to sleep, and Ludwig's face was pain stricken staring down at his older brother.

Ludwig shook his brother as they pulled into their driveway.

"Gil, we're home, come on, we'll put you in bed."

Following up the stairs, Feliciano remembered how Gilbert used to spend all his time in his room in the basement, now he wouldn't even go near the door. Turning into the bedroom Gilbert now had, he saw Ludwig sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Gilbert to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Running his hands over his face, Ludwig climbed the stairs, Feliciano in tow. They had just watched a completely boring movie and coupled with todays exausting episode, he was absolutely dead tired.<p>

Reaching for Feliciano's hand, he led him to their room, where he flopped down face-first onto the mattress. Feli crawled in after him and snuggled down into his arms.

After five minutes with no talking, Ludwig sat up.

"When all this is over we are taking a much needed holiday. Go to France, or America or something. Okay? Good." Flopping back down he eased into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Feliciano couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about how Gilbert had been the last month. Waking in the middle of the night, screaming until his voice was hoarse. He didn't want Gilbert to go through that. He didn't deserve it, noone deserved it. He thought back to when the nurse had told them about what had happened.<p>

_~Flashback~_

_The nurse led Ludwig and him into the hall outside Gilbert's hospital room, they had just put him back to sleep. She turned and started explaining._

_"Gilbert is going through the shock stage of the reaction to what he has gone through. His anxiety level has escalated and he will probably experience frequent panic attacks. The triggers are going to vary, but anything that he associates with his captor, and his imprisonment, are going to trigger it. The cause of most of it will be generally men. We had some tests done and the results show that your brother has been sexually assulted."_

_Feliciano gasped and put his hand to his mouth, 'not Gilbert', the only person he knew who was stronger than Gilbert was Ludwig, and maybe that Russian guy, Ivan. He couldn't belive this._

_Ludwig was shocked, Gilbert had been raped. How many times? How many people did this to his brother? When he found them, he was going to strangle them._

_The nurse giving them time to digest this news, continued._

_"We'll have to keep him here for another five or six days, and we'll only run female staff on this side of the wing. After that, we'll offer him therapy. He can refuse, but it could be beneficial to his recovery if he took up the offer."Offering them a pamphlet, she continued. "When you get him home, don't put too much pressure on him, something like this can take years to accept. Help him through the tough time he's having. Tell friends that he doesn't want to see anybody for awhile, he may know them but he might not have the same reaction he had with you guys."_

_Feliciano was taking everything in, he wanted to help Gilbert get better, he would do everything the nurse told him. _

_Ludwig was still in shock and could barely hear the words of the nurse. He was imagining all the ways he could kill the bastard who did this to his brother._

_"Slowly reintroduce him to his life. He will go into the stage where he will try to put his rape behind him. He will want to move on, not talk about it, try to look strong. Keep an eye on him in this stage, he will be in a fragile state and if you need any help just contact a helpline they give help to a lot of rape victims. That's it for now, but we'll go over it again on thursday when Gilbert's released."_

_~End Flashback~_

Realizing there was tears in his eyes Feliciano wiped them away. Snuggling deeper into Ludwig's arms, he hated the man that hurt Gilbert, couldn't wait for him to be punished and couldn't wait for the holiday they all needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>  
><strong>How was it? Any mistakes? Plot holes? Didn't understand most of it? Tell me.<strong>  
><strong>So they've caught the guy who kidnapped Gilbert.<strong>  
><strong>Well in the next chapter I was just going to name the guy some generic name, something like John Doe, which I find is VERY creative. -.- But if you have suggestions, they will be gretly appreciated. Thanks. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's That Chick?**

**Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert on edge, every little noise makes him jump. Feeling they all need a break, Ludwig decides to take his brother and Feliciano on a vacation. Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is and what has happened to him. Who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a boys name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. This will be Gilbert/Matthew which is boy/boy. It contains rape and is rated M.**

* * *

><p>"I hereby sentence John Smith to 23 years inprisonment with a non-parole period of 18 years, to be conducted at Findbydewn State Penetentiary."<p>

Gilbert sighed as the subject of his nightmares, the centre of his torture, was dragged out by uniformed officers. Standing and walking over to his brother and Feliciano, he almost felt happy, the first time in a long time.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Gilbert. "That was so brave of you. I wouldn't have been able to do anything like that." Gilbert returned the hug and sighed. "It was so hard. I kept thinking he was going to jump up and kill me. It was terrifying." Feli squeezed him tighter, trying to convey his feelings into the simple gesture.

Ludwig stood awkwardly to the side waiting for his lover to release his brother.

Gilbert stepped out of the embrace and faced his brother. What did he think of him now? Being over powered by a guy like that. He was weak. Ludwig would tell him that, tell him he no longer saw him as a man, but someone who couldn't even look after himself. But Gilbert would get better and show him. Get better for Ludwig, Feli and himself.

Ludwig was so proud of his brother. Not everyone could testify against their captor. Pulling his brother into a hug, he felt some of the tension in Gilbert's shoulders loosen.

"I am so proud of you_ Bruder_." Gilbert was shocked. Ludwig was proud, of him. Noone had ever been proud of him, or at least they had never told him. Feeling tears pool in his eyes, he buried his face into his brothers shoulder. He had been wrong, Ludwig didn't think he was weak.

* * *

><p>At home, Gilbert trudged up the stairs. Today had been taxing and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Uninterrupted. But it was only 4 and he wanted to get his sleep back on track. So he decided to take a shower.<p>

When Gilbert walked down to the kitchen to get food. Feli and Ludwig were sitting at the table. As he walked in, they stopped talking. Feli jumped up and got Gilbert the food he had made.

After dinner Gilbert decided that it was a suitable time to sleep. Hopping into bed he let sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p><em>* Dream *<em>

_Gilbert found himself in a court room, standing on the witness stand, everyone had their eyes on him. Glancing around the room his eyes fell on John Smith. He was grinning that evil smile again._

_"Hello love, how's it going?" He started out nicely, "Do you remember what you told me when we were first introduced? I do. You little minx. You asked for it. You wanted it. Begged for it. Don't lie, you loved it. I explored every curve of your body. Every dip. And it's all mine. I claimed it. It can be noone elses. Who could love you now. You're tainted, dirty, weak." He threw his head back and laughed. It echoed through the silent court room. "Have fun love, I'll see you again, I'll make sure of it. Just you wait."_

_Gilbert stood frozen as the scene faded to black and he was staring at his brother and Feli. They were laughing and pointing at his body. Looking down he found he was naked. Naked and dirty. Covered in filth. Blood and semen leaked down his legs. He felt so dirty._

_The scene faded again, this time he was in a dingy pub, laughing at something, he turned to the invisable person he was talking too, nodded and stood up. A time skip and he was sitting back at the bar. Taking a swig of his beer, he thought it tasted wierd, but all the warning signals his alcohol fueled brain was sending him were ignored, and he skulled the rest of it._

_Then nothing._

_* End Dream *_

Waking up in a cold sweat, Gilbert felt bile rise in his throat and rushed into his bathroom. Emptying the contents of his stomach in the ceramic bowl, made him feel somewhat better. But he couldn't remember why he felt bad in the first place. Checking the time, it was 3:29. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, so he decided to start his day. Stepping out of his shower he decided to make breakfast.

By the time Ludwig and Feliciano were awake, Gilbert had made everyone breakfast, and cleaned most of the downstairs. He needed something to distract him from his thoughts.

"I'm going to need to borrow your car. I need to get somethings from the supermarket."

Ludwig choked on his eggs. Gilbert _wanted_ to leave the house. "Do you need me to come with you?" Gilbert never went anywhere without him or Feli, if he needed something.

"Nah. I think I'll be okay. I'm only going down the road." Feli couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gilbert wanted to go out, _on his own._ This must be the next stage of his recovery. The one where he won't want to talk about it and trying to regain his life. He was so proud.

* * *

><p>Gilbert knew he could do it, he needed to do this. Get things done by himself, not rely on his family. Not looking at anyone, he collected the things he needed and scurried to the checkout, the one with the teenage girl.<p>

On his way home, he sighed and admitted he was so proud of himself. He may not have interacted with many people or any men, but he went out on his own, without his brother or Feli.

Walking through the front door, he felt that something was strange, something was wrong. Walking into the kitchen, Ludwig and Feliciano were looking grim and talking in hushed voices at the table. Feli catching sight of Gilbert, jumped up and a massive grin replaced the frown. Holding out three slips of paper,

"Gil, were going to Canada!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Was it good? I'm not working this weekend and I'm quite bored, so I decided to write and update.<strong>  
><strong>So I decided on John Smith, I thought it was funny and it reminded me of Pocahontas.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, thanks to everyone who sent me a review and whatnot.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Who's That Chick?**

**Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert on edge, every little noise makes him jump. Feeling they all need a break, Ludwig decides to take his brother and Feliciano on a vacation. Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is and what has happened to him. Who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a boys name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. This will be Gilbert/Matthew which is boy/boy. It contains rape and is rated M.**

* * *

><p>The air was stuffy but cool. Gilbert's legs had cramped up and they were sore. Looking out the small window, he watched the whispy white of the clouds roll by.<p>

It was around 10am and they had been up since 2 to catch thier flight at 4. They were heading to Toronto, Canada. Gilbert had requested a window seat, Feli sat in the middle and Ludwig on the aisle.

Needing to stretch his legs, he stood and slid past his family. Feliciano looked worriedly after the older man as he swiftly walked up the aisle.

Gilbert walked up to the little section where the toilets were and waited for one to be free. A middle aged buisness man walked up and stood near him, waiting too. Gilbert not comfortable with the little space between them, stepped to the side, earning him a puzzled look. He nodded and smiled, trying to be polite, without looking at the man.

One of the cubicles opened and a man stepped out. Gilbert took a step into the little corridor as the plane hit a little turbulence causing the man to bump into him and steady them both. Panicking Gilbert raced back to his seat, wide eyed and breathing heavy, almost climbing over his family.

Seeing his expression, Feli guessed something had happened, but didn't want to bring it up, for fear he might relapse. If he wanted to talk about it he would say something.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Gilbert's leg was bouncing up and down and occasionally he would cross his legs over one another. Feli remembering that Gilbert had been heading to the toilet before he had rushed back, guessed it happened before he could go.<p>

Stretching he turned to Ludwig. "Luddy, I need to peeee~" Ludwig embarrassed that the poeple in the rows surrounding them were looking strangely at them, turned to Feli to tell him off. But catching sight of the look on his face, had him stopping. He kept darting his eyes to the left, so Ludwig took that to mean he had to look that way.

Doing so he immediately noticed the signs that Gilbert was displaying. Nodding, he stood up, "Yeah, I think I'll come too." Waiting for Feli to step out infront of Ludwig, Gilbert jumped up, "I think I'll come aswell." Ludwig waited for Gilbert to pass and brought up the rear of their progression.

Feli let Gilbert go first, and stood with Ludwig till another cubicle was free. "It's a good thing you can read Gilbert like a book. I would have thought he was fidgeting because he was bored. But thank you, I love you."

Feli blushed and squeeked out an 'I love you too' and set out for the cubicle a lady had just exited.

While Ludwig waited a lady had come to stand behind him and he could feel eyes drilling into his backside. Wanting to wait until both Feli and Gilbert had come out to use the cubicle, he let her go before him. Glad she wasn't standing behind him anymore. Knowing that his brother felt safe, gave him peace of mind.

Both Feli and Gilbert came out at the same time and Ludwig entered the cubicle.

* * *

><p>They had cleared customs and were searching for the car they hired. When they found it, a midnight blue Audi, Ludwig jumped in the driver seat, Feli in the passenger and left Gilbert to the backseat.<p>

Arriving in the small town they were going to spend the next 5 months in they asked for directions to the house. When they found it ,it was a 3 bedroom nicely styled lodge.

Gilbert looked straight into Feli's eyes, grinned and they both took off running, racing to get the biggest bedroom. Ludwig just sighed and shook his head, getting out his suitcase. Carrying it into the house, he tried to find Feli, catching him sulking in the hallway, he assumed that Gilbert had won and claimed the first bedroom.

Setting his things on his bed, he went back out with Gilbert to collect Feli's case and the rest of the things. They unpacked their belongings and making it feel like home.

* * *

><p>The three men spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and exploring their new 'house'. They collapsed back onto the sofa and breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. Confused the men went to see who it was. Feli opened the door to three people. A proper looking man in fancy clothes, a man in a bomber jacket with glasses and a tuft of hair sticking up and a pretty girl with blonde hair, a curl that fell infront of her face, holding a polar bear close.

The man with the bomber jacket spoke. "Hey there we saw you guys pull up before and decided we'd let you settle in before introducing ourselves. I'm Alfred, that's Arthur and this is Mattie. We." pointing to himself and the girl. "live across there, and Arthur lives just 2 houses down the road. Welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. I don't know if I like it that much, but meh~ What do you guys think of it?<strong>  
><strong>So their in Canada, I don't know where, but imagine their somewhere close to a lake. Like it's in their backyard.<strong>  
><strong>I know Gilbert seems a bit wimpy but seriously he's been raped. You wouldn't feel very awesome after something like that.<strong>  
><strong>And Mattie, and Alfred and Arthur. Yay!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Who's That Chick?**

**Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert on edge, every little noise makes him jump. Feeling they all need a break, Ludwig decides to take his brother and Feliciano on a vacation. Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is and what has happened to him. Who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a boys name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. This will be Gilbert/Matthew which is boy/boy. It contains rape and is rated M.**

* * *

><p>Feli beamed. " Hi there, I'm Feliciano, but call me Feli, this is my boyfriend, Ludwig and his brother Gilbert." Pointing to each in turn, he caught Gilbert's eye, silently asking if he was okay with, maybe letting them in the house.<p>

Gilbert looked the trio over, the two guys didn't look like that much of a threat, and the pretty girl, Maddie, looked too nervous to do anything but hug her polar bear. Nodding to Feli, he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Would you guys like to come in?" They agreed and followed Feli into the door Gilbert had walked through. "Take a seat, would you guys like something to drink,umm... we have coke, beer, water?" Each accepting a coke, Alfred spoke up, "So where are you guys from, Germany?"

Grabbing out two beers for himself and Gilbert, Ludwig answered. "Yeah, Berlin actually, even though Feli is Italian. Where are you guys from, you sound American?"

"Yeah I was brought up in America by my dad, and when he died I moved up here to live with my mum and Mattie, and Arthur here is from London, he has a cool accent." Grinning Alfred decided he liked his new neighbours.

"So you and Maddie are related?" Feli asked. Mattie spoke for the first time, with a quiet voice. "It's actually Mattie with, ah 2 T's." Feli's eyes widened."I'm so sorry, I didn't notice or mean to be rude." Mattie shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter really. I don't mind. But yeah, Alfred is my brother."

* * *

><p>While Feli and Ludwig talked to the trio, Gilbert stared at Mattie's face, she was quiet a pretty girl and covered by glasses, the most gorgeous violet eyes. He hadn't seen a girl this pretty in ages, he just wanted to reach over and move that one piece of hair that curled infront of her face.<p>

Her eyes darted to the side and caught his, smiling slightly he looked down blushing. Looking back up he noted her cheeks were dusted a light pink.

Alfred looked out the window and his eyes went comically wide, "You guys live right on the lake, that is so cool. Can I go look?" Feli chuckled and nodded, "Let's go, we haven't been out there yet."

Outside, it was just starting to cool down, a chilly wind was blowing in across the lake, it bit into Gilbert's skin and he wished he had grabbed a jacket.

Feli, Ludwig, Arthur and Alfred walked down to stand close to the waters edge, leaving Mattie and Gilbert up on the grass. Turning to her, Gilbert noticed she still had the polar bear in her arms. This would be the perfect conversation starter.

"That's a cute bear, does he have a name?"

Looking down at his bear, trying to hide his blushing cheeks in the fur, he instantly regretted bring Kuma along. What would Gilbert think of a man who carries around a stuffed polar bear because it keeps him calm and safe. He probably would think he was a freak, just like everyone else. Looking into Gilbert's eyes, he replied, "I can never remember the name I gave him, but I know it was Kuma-something, so I've just stuck with calling him Kuma. It means bear in Japanese. I named him when I was going through an anime stage."

Chuckling, Gilbert turned and looked down at the bear,"Well, hello there Mr. Kuma, my name is Gilbert and it's a pleasure to meet you." Standing back up, he looked at Mattie's shocked face and burst out laughing. Soon the blonde joined in. Calming down, Gilbert spoke.

"That's so awesome, I remember when Ludwig was about eight, he found this perfect stick in the forest one day. He brought him home and named him, Herr Stick. He never went anywhere without him. It used to annoy Feli alot."

Gilbert hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone apart from his brother and Feli, since...

Talking to Mattie was relieving and he didn't want to stop.

"Why did Feliciano get so annoyed?"

Smirking he thought back, "Even when they were little Feli had always been taken with Ludwig, always wanting his approval, sticking up for him, little things like that. But when Ludwig started ignoring him to spend time with a stick, he got jealous. But when they were thirteen, Feli had had enough, he stole Herr Stick, broke him in two and threw him into the forest. When Ludwig had found out, he was devistated, didn't speak to Feli for a month. But the awesomeness that is me helped them out, I showed them that they were totally into each other."

Mattie smiled,"Aww! That is so cute. They've been going out since then?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yep. It's like a match made in heaven, their perfect for each other. Feli puts up with Ludwig's stoicness and he puts up with Feli's, well everything, I guess."

Mattie couldn't help but notice that Gilbert looked so happy talking about his family. "Kinda sounds like Al and Arthur. But it must be nice, to find someone who loves you like that and return their feelings."

"Yeah, but it's okay, you'll find someone like that someday, you're only young. But me, I don't think I'll ever..."

"Don't be silly of course you will. You're only young too." Gilbert smiled at him and didn't argue, but didn't agree either. Noone could love him. They fell into a comfortable silence after that, looking out over the lake.

The four other men walked back up to the house, Alfred talking loudly, "Wow, this is such an awesome view, you can just walk out your backdoor and go fishing or whatever." Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Alfred, indoor voice."

Alfred looked over and grinned, "But dude, we're outside." and threw his head back laughing. Arthur just shook his head again and walked up to Mattie.

"Well, we should probably get going, you guys are probably tired and I need to get home. I'm babysitting my little brother and if I'm not home when my parents arrive, they'll rip me to pieces."

* * *

><p>Standing out the front of the house, they said their goodbyes.<p>

"Thank you for inviting us in and putting up with us. It was a pleasure meeting you gentlemen." Arthur started.

"Yes, it was nice talking to you guys." Mattie added, staring right at Gilbert, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, you guys are awesome, totally worthy of being my friends. It was cool meeting you, Feli'' He walked up and gave Feli a little hug. Turning to Ludwig he shook his hand roughly,"And you too Ludwig." Finally turning to Gilbert. "You too Gil." he rested his hand on Gilbert shoulder.

Feli gasped and Ludwig held his breath. Gilbert looked at the hand on his shoulder and followed it up into Alfred's eyes. Grinning he slapped his hand down on Alfred's shoulder aswell. "You too." He really liked these guys. He didn't feel threatened by them at all.

They waved as the trio walked across and down the street.

* * *

><p>After they had their dinner and were heading to bed, Gilbert was stopped by Feli and given a hug and kiss on the cheek. Settling down into his bed, Gilbert was confussed.<p>

Thinking about their neighbours, brought a grin to his face, he liked them and Mattie was so cute, even though she had a guys name, which was a bit weird, but he had heard wierder, and he would get used to it. Falling into a deep sleep with no nightmares, had Gilbert feeling the safest he's felt since he had woken up in that horrible basement.

* * *

><p>In the morning Gil found Ludwig and Feli throwing flour around their kitchen. Standing in the doorway, as to not be seen and not get hit by anything, he watched the two, they really were deeply in love with one another. Ludwig had one of the biggest smiles on his face as he rubbed flour and egg into Feli's hair, and Feli was laughing as he tried to dodge out of the way. Apparently they had been trying to make pancakes, but had only made one so far.<p>

Ludwig suddenly got an evil grin on his face and Feli visually gulped. What was he planning?

Pushing Feli against the counter, he trapped him and they locked eyes, Feli's breathing became laboured. Ludwig kept moving in closer to Feli's face, it looked as if he was going to ravish him. But Gilbert standing looking at them, saw what Ludwig was doing.

He used one hand to unclip the lid, holding on and lifting his hand like he was going to stroke Feli's face, he squirted the thick substance over his head.

Maple syrup ran down Feli's face, his eyes were wide, trying to comprehend what had happened. He could see Ludwig trying to keep upright as he laughed loudly, tears of mirth ran from his eyes, Feli looked ridiculous.

Gilbert laughed and turned to get away from the kitchen. Before they got more rowdy or it turned into something else. Gilbert would have to make sure they cleaned the whole kitchen with bleach before he would step foot into it again.

He was heading up the stairs as the doorebell rang. More neighbours? Ludwig called out for Gilbert to get it.

Shaking his head, he ran down and swung the door open. Standing on the step, were two people, a short guy with blonde hair and a very tall guy with glasses. Taking an immediate step back, Gilbert eyed the tall one. He wished Ludwig or Feli had opened the door.

"Ah, Hello?"

The short guy spoke with an accent he couldn't place."Hi there, we came to say hi. Alfred said that you guys had just moved in and I had to see for myself who my new neighbours were. I'm Tino." Holding out his hand, Gilbert shook it loosely. He was weary of these two.

He turned to the tall one, and he spoke with a different funny accent. " 'Lo ' is B'rw'ld, T'no 's m'wife." When he opened his mouth Gilbert couldn't take him seriously. He almost laughed out loud. Deciding even if he was a scary looking guy, he liked Berwald. Reaching out, Berwald shook his hand roughly.

"It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Gilbert."

Hearing footsteps approaching from the hall he turned and came face to face with, a still covered in syrup, Feliciano and behind him, a not so clean, Ludwig.

"And this is my brother Ludwig and his boyfriend Feliciano, guys this is Berwald and his wife Tino." Seeing the scowl on Tino's face when he addressed him as Berwald's wife made him think twice about doing it again.

"Vee~, Hi there, more neighbours." Feli loved meeting new people and the few he had met in the last few days were exciting people.

" 'Lo." Feli's eyes widened as he took in the appereance of the speaker. 'Wow, he is so tall, so scary.'

Tino was curious as to why the pair was covered in, what looked like batter. "So did you guys have a little accident in the kitchen?" Ludwig blushed and wiped at his face. Feli grinned and explained.

"Yeah, we were trying to make pancakes for breakfast but someone." Glaring at Ludwig."Accidently spilled a bit of the batter and I slipped, sending the flour everywhere. But we kinda got into a food fight after that and Ludwig plays dirty."

Tino grinned and cooed. "That is so cute. Well we'll leave you guys to get cleaned up. It was lovely meeting you. I hope to see you guys around again. Have fun. Bye."

"G'dbye." Waving as Tino pulled the much taller man down the street, Gilbert turned to his brother and Feli.

"Did you hear his accent? I didn't know wether to love it or laugh at it."

"Ve~ He was scary! But Tino seemed nice, everyone around here seems nice."

"If you hadn't noticed Feli, it's Canada, they only know how to be nice, excpet when it comes to hockey."

Looking over at Ludwig, Gilbert burst out into laughter, "I think you guys should go take a shower or something, take one together, you know, save water, shower together. That type of thing."

Gilbert barely dodged getting hit by Ludwig's boot. Nothing could ruin his happy mood today.

* * *

><p><strong>So chapter 7 and I had to include Berwald and Tino. They are awesome and my favourite pairing.<strong>  
><strong>This chapter is longer. And I hope you like it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Who's That Chick?**

**Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert on edge, every little noise makes him jump. Feeling they all need a break, Ludwig decides to take his brother and Feliciano on a vacation. Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is and what has happened to him. Who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a boys name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. This will be Gilbert/Matthew which is boy/boy. It contains rape and is rated M.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair, he was so bored. There was nothing to do. He had been in this house for two weeks and was getting sick of staring at the same walls, the same lake, the same brick wall on his neighbours house, but staring into their window was sometimes fun. He needed a change of scenery, even if it was just for an hour, but he didn't want to go anywhere with out someone he felt safe with.<p>

He had pushed Feli and Ludwig out of the door, claiming they needed their couple time. Time together, without him. They hadn't had much of that, spending almost everyday since... his rescue with them had taken it's toll on him and he had to get rid of them somehow.

But being home alone, with nothing to do, and noone to talk to, was just so... boring.

Having to get out of the house, he stepped out onto the front step. Sighing as fresh air invaded his lungs. He checked up and down the street, there was noone in sight. Stretching, he looked across to Mattie's and Alfred's house and smiled, Mattie was out collecting their mail.

She was wearing what he had seen her in everyday since they'd met. Jeans and an oversized red hoodie, with a white maple leaf on the front. Gilbert wondered what she wore underneath it, did she wear a shirt? Or nothing but a bra?

Feeling the uncomfortable feeling of being watched, Matthew looked around and caught Gilbert's eyes. Smiling he waved to the man.

Gilbert felt abit guilty when he caught the eyes of the girl. Having such thoughts about someone so innocent looking. Checking he closed the front door and that there were no cars coming, he strode across the road.

"Good afternoon, how are you today?" Gilbert started the conversation.

"Oh, hello Gilbert, I'm good. And you?"

"Oh, ya know, I'm pretty damn awesome." Mattie smiled at the self proclaimed awesome Gilbert. He was just like Alfred. Gilbert then sighed. "Actually I'm so bored. What is a lonely person supposed to do in a town like this?"

To Matthew, Gilbert looked like the kind of person who got bored easily, like Alfred. "Well you could go swimming I guess. Or into town."

Gilbert frowned, swimming? Wasn't it a bit cold for swimming? "Feli and Ludwig took the car. And isn't it a bit too cold to go swimming?"

"Oh,okay, actually the water's not at a bad temp this time of year, most people like it, or so I've heard."

_Weird people, Canadians were_. "Hmm... Where's Alfred?"

"On a date." Gilbert raised his eyebrows at that."With Arthur, it's kinda like their date day. Alfred picks him up at 12 and I don't see them till whenever they want to come home. But I guess I should be thankful they spend the weekend at Arthur's." Mattie shuttered. Staring Gilbert laughed, this girl was something.

"So do you have any big dates planned for tonight?" Rasing an eyebrow, she shook her head."Really? Wow, okay, so what are you up to now?"

"Well I'm making pancakes for... Oh no." Mattie rushed back into her house, and Gilbert heard a loud curse, followed by a lot of _Maple's_. Gilbert smiled. Thinking about pancakes, Gilbert was reminded that he hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch yet and his stomach made a grumbling sound.

Walking up to the front door,he almost ran into Mattie as she was coming back outside. Being closer and taking a deep breath of the wonderful aroma wafting through the house and out the front door, Gilbert's stomach grumbled again, louder. Blushing, embarassed he appologized.

"No, no don't worry, I tend to cook too many pancakes for just myself, I normally have to cook them for Alfred too and he eats so many of them, so I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

_Pancakes for lunch. Yum._ Nodding enthusiastically, he followed the girl into her home.

Over pancakes they chatted and got to know one another, talking until the light faded.

Suddenly there was an urgent banging on the front door. Puzzled the two looked at each other and got up to answer it.

Opening up to a flustered Feliciano, wasn't what they were expecting. He looked panicked.

"Oh god, Mattie, have you seen Gilbert? Oh no, where is he. Oh Gilbert." Tears streamed down Feli's face, and his eyes kept darting around behind him into the street.

Matthew confused, looked at the sobbing man on his doorstep, "Uh, he's right here."

Whipping his head around Feli finally looked in the house and at the second person standing in the doorway. Running into the house, he latched onto Gilbert's waist.

"Gilbert,we didn't know where you went. We thought, we thought something bad had happened again. Why are you here? You should leave us a note next time, okay? You scared the crap out of me and Luddy, he was so worried." Turning he screamed into the street. "Ludwig~, I found him, he's at Mattie's."

In less than 30 seconds, Gilbert was almost plowed to the ground by his younger brother.

"Don't you ever do that again. I was so worried. Don't you think I've been through enough of that." Ludwig was crying. Gilbert had to agree, his little brother had been worried enough to last him his whole life.

After appoligizing and bidding farewell to Mattie, Ludwig led them back to their house.

Now he didn't have to worry about Gilbert, Feli was excited. "Gil, Gil, we brought you something, you're going to love it. Look, look."

What was it? Walking into the loungeroom, his questioning thoughts were inturuppted by a soft chirping. Catching sight of a small birdcage sitting on the table, Gilbert walked slowly up to it, in the corner there was a little yellow ball. Fluffing his feathers, the ball looked up and hopped to the front of the cage. Interested in who was coming over.

Gilbert opened the door and the bird flew out and landed on his head, digging his beak into the soft hair. Turning back to his family, Gilbert smiled a huge smile.

"I freaking love him, I'm going to name him Gilbird, after the awesome me of course. I have to go show Mattie." Running out the door before he could think about it, he was halfway across the street before he remembered birds could fly. Cupping his hands over Gilbird, he made it the rest of the way and rang the doorbell.

Mattie quickly answered, suprised to see Gilbert back.

But before he could say anything, a yellow ball was pushed into his face, "Look Mattie, isn't he awesome. They brought me a birdie, hehe birdie. His name's Gilbird, after me of course."

Mattie blinked and looked at the expression of pure elation on Gilbert's face. "Do you like birds?"

Gilbert grinned and nodded. "I bloody love birds, they are so cool. Before...before we left, I had a budgie, but he, uh, died. But this one, this one is amazing, isn't he cute?"

Mattie nodded and reached out to stroke Gilbird's breast.

* * *

><p>Gilbert took Gilbird over to Mattie's everyday after he had gotten him and they would just spend the day relaxing and talking. Sometimes Mattie would cook, sometimes they'd go into town to eat when they couldn't be bothered.<p>

Going into town, Gilbert didn't feel so threatened. Everyone was nice to him, always smiling, saying hello. He got more comfortable around people, talking almost like he used to.

Sometimes Gilbird would come into town with them. He knew not to fly off, and just sat in Gilbert's hair.

It had been around 3 months since they arrived in Canada and they loved it. Around this time Ludwig called for a 'Family Meeting', sitting down at the table with Feli, Gilbert watched Ludwig pace around their kitchen.

"Okay, so we all love Canada right? I've decided were going to stay an extra few months. Instead of just the five, we're staying for around ten, is that okay with you guys?"

Gilbert was so happy, he would get to spend more time with Mattie. He really liked her and was contemplating asking her out on a real date.

But what would she think of his past? It had been around 6 months since his escape and 9 since he had met John Smith. Was he comfortable enough with her that he could tell her? He thought he could...maybe. But what if she hated him after she found out? What if she went around telling everyone and their dog what had happened to him? Gilbert didn't belive she was that type of person, but he had misjudge people before and look where that had gotten him.

He mulled the thoughts over for a week, seeming distant to everyone. Finally, he made up his mind.

He had decided to ask her out on the date, and if she said yes, he would proceed to tell her what happened and take things from there. Or if she said no, he would drop it and get back to living his life, and not mention wanting a date with her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. How was it?<strong>  
><strong>Gilbird... And Gilbert wants a date with Mattie... <strong>  
><strong>As I wrote what he was wearing all I could think of was Matthew in a bra, and then that turned into other people in bra's, like Jackson Rathbone... o.o<strong>

**She- Is when Gilbert's thinking of Mattie**  
><strong>He- Is when Mattie's thinking of himself.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Who's That Chick?**

**Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert on edge, every little noise makes him jump. Feeling they all need a break, Ludwig decides to take his brother and Feliciano on a vacation. Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is and what has happened to him. Who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a boys name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. This will be Gilbert/Matthew which is boy/boy. It contains rape and is rated M.**

* * *

><p>Palms sweaty, mouth dry, Gilbert was nervous. Today would be the day, the day that would either make or break his relationship with the pretty girl across the street. He had talked to Alfred and he had promised not to be home while Gilbert was there. He was now standing out the front of their house, trying to get the courage to knock on the door.<p>

Matthew sighed, how long was Gilbert going to stand outside his front door? Looking out the front window he saw the slightly scared expression on his friends face. Confused, his mind was racing, did Gilbert want to tell him something? Ask him something? He hoped so, he had had enough, he liked Gilbert and he was pretty sure Gilbert liked him back. He had decided that if the albino wasn't going to make the first move, he was going to have to do something about it.

Opening the door, he found Gilbert walking down his walk, away from his house. Where was he going? "Where are you going? Don't you wanna hang out?"

Turning and smiling slightly at the questions, Gilbert breathed deeply. He could do this. Walking up to Mattie, cocky grin on his face, to hide his nervousness, he walked into her house and replied.

"Nah, you need to be around me a bit longer, only a little of my awesome has rubbed of on you and you're almost cool, but I think I can get your cool up higher." Mattie raised his eyebrow at that, he was _almost_ cool? Gilbert chuckled and put his hands up infront of him as a sign of peace.

The two spent the day doing what they normally would, lolling around the house, playing Xbox, Gilbert loved playing Mattie, for a girl she was suprisingly good at some of the games they played. Sometimes when Matt beat him, he would sulk around for the next hour, complaining about how his awesomeness had messed with his vision or some wierd excuse, so Matt would normally let the older man win, but only by a little.

It was around 3, Mattie was laying on the lounge and Gilbert on the floor, when Matt thought he had waited long enough for Gilbert to make a move. They spent the morning and most of the afternoon together and he hadn't even brought it up, so he decided it was up to himself to do something about it.

Gilbert was building up his confidence to ask what he wanted. Feeling he was ready, and should get it done with before he decided he couldn't and ran and hid under a rock or something, he sat up and watched Mattie sit up aswell.

"I need to ask you something." They both stated at the same time.

"You go first." Gilbert being the gentleman he was raised as, offered to the girl.

Mattie shook his head. If he was right, Gilbert was going to make the first move and ask what he wanted him to ask and he would let him.

Taking a deep beath, Gilbert started. "Okay, so I know I've only known you for a couple months, but I really like you, I like spending time with you and I'm hoping you like me too. So I was wondering if you would like to date me?"

Gilbert held his breath waiting for the answer. Mattie just stared at him and he knew he had blown his chance of even being friends with her now. He looked down and sighed, he knew something like this would happen.

Matthew was ecstatic, Gilbert liked him. Him, the girly looking quiet kid, who always sat at the back of class. The kid you forgot was even there, and when they were noticed, you'd never remember their name. The geeky freak, always carrying a stuffed animal around with him, the kid who spoke to himself. Matthew stared at Gilbert wondering if this was real, or was it a dream?

"Well, uh, I guess I'll go..." Gilbert stated awkwardly. "Sorry about hasseling you all this time, but it was fun and you were really nice and helped me, so I just assumed that..." Trailing off, Gilbert stood.

Realising he had been silent and staring for too long and Gilbert had gotten up, Matt jumped to his feet and caught Gilbert's arm, turning him so they were looking at each other.

Smiling he slid his fingers down too Gilbert hand and entwined their fingers. "Yes, that's what I was going to ask, yes I will date you, I...I really like you Gilbert and I'm sorry for just sitting there, I was kinda in shock, I guess."

Gilbert's face broke out into the biggest smile, but then his mood shifted, a frown replacing the happy gesture.

"Actually, you know if we were to, uh, date, I'd have a couple of things to tell you. I should probably tell you them before you decide to do anything, but I... I don't know if I can."

Matt smiled slightly and gave Gilbert's fingers a squeeze. "That's okay. You don't have to tell me right away. Take your time, I'll be ready to listen whenever you feel comfortable."

Gilbert took his courage from Mattie. He could do it, he could tell her.

"Okay, I think... I think i can tell you. It's kind a big deal, so just let me finish. Then we'll see if you still want to date me. If you don't I'll... I'll understand and if you never want to see me again just tell me okay?"

Gesturing for Mattie to sit on the lounge, Gilbert prepared to tell a girl he met not so long ago about his 3 months in hell.

"Okay, I don't exactly remember all of what happened at the bar. You're going to be the first person, that isn't family, I will actually have told this too without it being in front of a courtroom full of people." At that Matt became curious. Courtroom? Had Gilbert been hurt? Hurt someone? Had he killed someone and was a fugitive on the run from the German police and that was why he had come to Canada?

"I was at a pub, and I was talking to this guy, he was pretty cool. When I had to go to the bathroom, I left my drink there with hm. I skulled it when I came back, even though it tasted wierd. That's all I remember." He paused. Took a deep breath and continued. "When I woke up, I was chained to the wall in his basement. I spent 3 months there." This would be the hard part. Atually telling her what went on down there. He looked into Mattie's eyes and saw she was holding back grimly he got back to his recount."Everyday for those 3 months, he came in and he... He would.." Tears were now streaming down Matt's cheeks. Gilbert's eyes filled with tears, he could guess where this was going and he didn't want to belive it.

"Everyday for those 3 months he came down and he would... He would rape me."

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know about this one. It might be a bit meh...<strong>  
><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Who's That Chick?**

**Summary: His kidnapping has left Gilbert on edge, every little noise makes him jump. Feeling they all need a break, Ludwig decides to take his brother and Feliciano on a vacation. Gilbert meets a girl who doesn't judge him and accepts him for who he is and what has happened to him. Who is the girl in the red hoodie and why does she have a boys name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. This will be Gilbert/Matthew which is boy/boy. It contains rape and is rated M.**

* * *

><p>Thin arms encircled Gilbert's upperbody making him cry harder.<p>

Matthew was shocked, who would do that to someone, especially someone like Gilbert? Immediately he wrapped his arms around the man, soothing him.

They sat like that for awhile, each deep in their thoughts. Gilbert broke the silence, his voice just above a whisper and rough from crying. "You must think I'm a weak, crybaby."

Matthew instantly put his hands on either side of Gilbert's cheeks, turning his face to look into his eyes.

"No." He said fiercly. "No way, what you just did, that was so brave. You must be one of the strongest people I have ever met and I envy you for that. You just showed you're not weak. It doesn't matter if you cry about it, you have every right to cry." Wiping at the tears rolling down Gilbert's cheeks, Matthew did his best to calm the man, sooth him.

"So you don't think I'm wierd or dirty or anything? You're not mentally judging me, calling me a sick slut who wanted it?" The accusation and anger in Gilbert's voice shocked Matthew. Gilbert thought everyone would think he innitiated this?

"Oh god no. You did not deserve something like that and you're not dirty or a slut. Why would you think that?" Matthew slowly started running his fingers through the older mans hair, calming him. "This, this is who you are, made you who you are. It doesn't bother me. Actually, that's a lie, it bothers me quite a bit, to know someone would do that to you. But it's your past, everyone has one, yours is just darker than most. Plus I really like you Gil and I'll help you through anything you need help with. We'll get through things together."

Together, Gilbert liked the thought of Mattie and him together. Turning, he caught her eyes and couldn't bring himself to look away. Matt broke the gaze by glancing down at Gilbert's lips and back up to his eyes. Gilbert taking this as a somewhat invitation, leaned close and brushed his lips against the others.

A banging of the front door, had both breaking apart quickly. Alfred rushed up the stairs and was back down them in seconds. Flashing a quick apologetic smile, holding up a small box, one that made both occupants of the lounge room blush, and sped back out the front door.

Gilbert stood abruptly, looking anywhere but at Mattie."Ah... Well I guess, I guess I should go. Um... I'll see you tomorrow? Bye." Offering a quick smile and a small wave, he had rushed out after Alfred.

Sighing to himself, Matt flopped backwards onto the lounge and squeeled, Gilbert had asked him out on a date.

* * *

><p>The days before their first date were awkward, neither knowing how to react and adapt to their newly changed relationship status.<p>

Gilbert tried his hardest to avoid Mattie, without making it seem suspicious and Matt couldn't look Gilbert in the eyes when they were together. Brushes of hands and sitting too close together made both blush. In each others presence, they were permenately red.

Arthur and Alfred had taken to staying at Alfred's house, too amused by watching both men fumble around each other.

Three days before their official date, Gilbert was at Mattie's and had excused himself to use the bathroom, when he emerged, he ran straight into Arthur and Alfred. Apologising, he tried to step around them, but they kept blocking his path.

Alfred grinned and motioned for Gilbert to follow him. Confused, all he could do was obey. Arthur followed behind, as Alfred led them up the stairs.

Gilbert didn't like the looks these two were giving each other as they walked silently up the stairs. He wondered where they were going and why? Then it dawned on him, Alfred was going to give him ' The Talk'. The big brother talk, the one where they state that if you hurt their baby sister, they'll find you and rip your dick off. Gilbert had never had the talk and he was slightly scared of what these two were going to do to him.

Alfred led them to his study. It was packed full of books on the universe and American history, and over in the corner was a pile of comic books, of course.

Alfred gestured to an armchair and Gilbert sat down, watching Arthur take a seat on the lounge oppisite his seat. Alfred paced around the study for a minute and then sat down next to Arthur. He sighed and got it over with.

"Okay Gil, you know why you're up here with us right?" Gilbert nodded his head in confirmation. "Good, well I'll only say it once, so listen up. There have only been a few people interested in Mattie and those people didn't stick around for long. I just hope you're goingto be different. Mattie's never smiled so much or laughed as hard, all because of you." Stopping he tried to put his next thoughts into words but failed, so Arthur took over,

"And if you hurt Mattie, expect us to be on your doorstep and this time we won't be welcoming. Understand?"

Gilbert's eyes went wide. Hearing about the threat and recieving it were two inteirely different things. He was a bit chilled by the way the two men were looking at him.

"I would never intentionally hurt Mattie." Arthur nodded and was turning to Alfred, when there was a light knock at the door."Come in." Everyone knew who it was, there was noone else it could be. Alfred was a bit annoyed his brother had inturrupted his fun.

Matt stepped into the study, closing the door behind him. " Feliciano was just at the door, he said Ludwig and him were going out and you had to be home before 10 o'clock. And you had to find your own food." Smiling Matt knew what his brother and Arthur were doing. He figured he should intervine somehow, and when feli ahd turned up on their doorstep, the perfect opputunity arose. "So I was wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner, Gilbert?"

Smiling up at the girl, Gilbert agreed. He could hardly cook and mashed potatoes didn't sound too appertising at the moment.

* * *

><p>Waiting for Mattie to bring out their food, Alfred, Arthur and Gilbert sat at the dinner table in an awkward silence. Nowadays everything Gilbert did was awkward, and at the moment he felt like a teenager, meeting his dates parents.<p>

They sat in silence until Mattie had brought out their food, where they all dug in and didn't say much again.

The silence was broken when Gilbert bit into whatver Mattie had cooked, it was delicious and Gilbert had made a 'mmm' sound in the back of his throat. Mattie blushed and Alfred snickered. Arthur awkwardly cleared his throat, and Gilbert looked up with wide eyes, stuttering an apology, "I..It's just so good, and I can't cook... Cook like this, It's amazing. Umm... That was quite awkward." Cheeks tinged red, Gilbert took a sip of his water and peeked at Mattie. She was hiding a grin behind her hand, smiling slightly, Gilbert felt much better and relaxed.

It was around 9:30 when Gilbert remembered Feliciano wated him home before 10. He felt like a child, seriously. Sighing, he stood from the lounge where all four had been playing the xbox.

"Well, I think I should go. Don't want to get grounded if I'm not home intime for curfew. Don't want to have to rescedule my date." Flashing a quick smile at Mattie, she flushed and Gilbert chuckled.

He said goodbye to Alfred and Arthur and Mattie walked him too the door. "Thanks for staying for dinner."

"No, thank you for inviting me to stay." Looking out at his house and back, Gilbert leaned down and pecked Mattie's lips and was off down the walk. The tension for their date was cracking and neither man could wait for friday to come.

* * *

><p><strong>So Yay! I did it. Gosh that took effort. <strong>  
><strong>Anyway, It's gunna get darker after this chapter, so you have been warned. It probably won't be too much but yeah.<strong>  
><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**OH OKAY IM SO FREAKING SORRY. God I'm horrified at myself. It's been 1 year and 10 months. HOW ARE PEOPLE STILL READING THIS?**

**But to all those people who did favourite and follow and leave reviews, THANK YOU. And for those people who were waiting THANK YOU AND IM SO SORRY.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling going over the night in his head. He was glad Mattie and him had become friends before he jumped in and asked her on a date.<p>

_* Earlier on that day*_

_Gilbert tried to fix his hair in one of the wall mirrors Feli had placed around the house, failing to get it just right. Gilbird tweeted from his cage, an annoying twill which lasted far longer than he had ever sung._

_"Sorry dude, you can't come with us tonight, we're going on a date, which means just me and Mattie." Gilbird looked as annoyed as a bird could and turned around, seemingly not wanting to deal with Gilbert any more._

_At that moment the front door opened and Feliciano came through, startling when he saw Gilbert._

_"Gilbert? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your date?"_

_Gil looked down at his watch and frowned, it was only 5 to 4, he still had another hour until he had to be over at Mattie's._

_Showing Feli the time, the Italian shook his head. "No, it's 5:15, you're late!"_

_Gilbert looked around the corner at the wall clock in the kitchen and saw it was indeed quarter past 5, which meant he was late._

_With a curse, Gil quickly gathered all his belongings and dashed out the door, calling goodbye to Feli on his way._

_Mattie sat on the steps of her house and Gilbert felt horrible. Rushing over to the other side of the street he plopped down next to the girl, breathing heavily._

_"Sorry I'm late, I thought I had another hour, see." And showed her his watch. "It must have gotten stuck when I went to set it earlier. I'm so sorry."_

_Slipping on his shoes, Gil waited for Mattie to say something. When she didn't respond by the time he had his shoes on and laced, he started to worry._

_Looking up into her bright eyes he saw amusement and calmed straight away._

_"Sorry, but that was too funny you were so flustered and apologetic, it was cute. But don't let it happen again." She stood up then and made her way down the path. "Now come on, I want to know where you're taking me."_

_He stood and followed her, Gilbert was just relieved she still wanted to go out with him, which meant she might go out with him again._

_*Back to present*_

Gilbert smirked, she definitely wanted to go out with him again. He was also glad he told her about his past.

_* Earlier *_

_Gilbert passed Mattie the popcorn and drink so he could take his seat and then grabbed them off her so she could sit._

_He made himself as comfortable as he could in the horrible movie seats and turned to face his date._

_Mattie turned to Gilbert and smiled. "I'm so excited, I've wanted to see this movie for ages but Al and Artie had already seen it and wouldn't come with me but I'm glad we're seeing it together."_

_"Yeah, I heard the cast is really attractive, the main chick is hot." Gil answered._

_"Of course you just want to watch it for the hot people. But the main guy is really something too." Mattie replied._

_Gilbert was stuck with replying, he didn't know if Mattie knew he was also into guys as well as girls but it was who he was and if she could understand the other parts of him, this part could go over well as well._

_"Yeah, but I think he's best friend is better looking to be honest."_

_"Hmm... Maybe, oh it's starting, pass me the popcorn."_

_The lights dimmed for the previews and a few people scurried to their seats._

_Halfway into a trailer for a new comedy Gil felt someone sit next to him, looking over he came face to back with a man taller than Berwald and broader than Ludwig._

_Gilbert stiffened and turned back to the screen, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He reached for some popcorn to take his mind off the man but couldn't stop his hand from shaking as he grabbed a handful._

_Mattie noticed Gilbert's hand shaking and looked at him, he wasn't looking in his direction but at the screen. Matt could still see he was having trouble with something and was going to ask when he caught sight of the man to Gil's left._

_Eyes widening, Matt nudged Gil and gestured for them to swap._

_Gil nodded and got up letting Mattie slide into his seat and plonked down into his new one._

_Both got comfortable again and went back to watching the opening credits_

_Mattie put his hand on the armrest, palm up and waited._

_Gil seeing Mattie's hand placed his palm hesitantly into the girls and sighed when she clasped his fingers. Leaning over he whispered a thank you in her ear and earned a bright smile._

_* Back to present *_

Gilbert smiled to himself and stretched out on his bed. He thought that Mattie and him had a wonderful night.

_*Earlier *_

_"Oh that was awesome, he was all like, pew pew pew, and she was all like, no way man no way, and he was like, pfft whatever." Gilbert recounted as Mattie and him made their way down to the restaurant._

_"Yeah, it was so cool. But man am I starving." Mattie said as his stomach grumbled and made him blush._

_"Well, good thing we're going to get food." Gilbert replied as he held open the door to one of the small restaurants downtown._

_The noise rushed over them as they stepped in and Gilbert made his way to the hostess._

_"Do you have a reservation sir?" The pretty blonde asked him._

_"Uh, no. Did I need one?" He replied._

_"Tonight you did, I don't have any open tables, sorry sir." She answered apologetic._

_"Oh, that's fine, well bye then." Gilbert awkwardly waved and went back to Mattie._

_"Well, we're too high class for this place anyway, we'll go somewhere better."_

_Mattie followed Gil out the door and went to find somewhere better._

_Somewhere better turned out to be the closest McDonald's which was across the road and back towards the cinema._

_"Sorry, we have to eat here" Gilbert said._

_"No it's fine, I think this suits us much better than a fancy restaurant. Now come on lets eat." Mattie replied and led Gil to a booth in the corner to eat._

_* Back to the present *_

Gil thought it really went well after that.

_* 30 minutes ago *_

_Mattie held onto Gilbert's hand as they made their way up to the house. Stopping before they reached the door._

_"Despite everything I had a really good time tonight Gil. We should do it again." Mattie stated leaning in, staring into Gil's eyes._

_"Me too, I'd definitely like to do this again. I'll see you tomorrow though?" Gilbert replied, leaning in as well, breaking their eye contact to flick his gaze to Mattie's lips and straight back up again._

_"Yeah, come over around 9, I'll make breakfast." Mattie leaned in further and Gilbert's eyes shut, waiting for the final centimeters to be closed._

_Matt went for it after he saw Gilbert's eyes close, leaning in the extra millimeters when the door banged open and Gilbert jumped and turned his head to see Alfred in the doorway with Arthur standing behind him trying to pull him back._

_Matthew's lips met Gilbert's cheek as the other turned to the door, stepping back he also turned and glared at his brother._

_"Come on, Gilbert needs to get home, say goodbye and come inside." Alfred said in a high sweet voice, as the door closed and Arthur dragged him back up the stairs._

_"Sorry about them, but you should probably go. I'll see you tomorrow." Mattie went to make his way inside but thought, why not?, turned and pulled Gil back by his lapels and smashed their lips together quickly then scurried into the house._

_Gilbert stood shocked in front of the door for 5 minutes before a huge smile broke out on his face as he almost skipped back home._

_*Back to the present *_

Gilbert rolled over and touched his lips. He had a great time.

He fell asleep in wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been away for that long I didnt know you could just copy and paste right into a box thats so cool and why couldnt we do that from the beginning?<strong>

**sorry again everyone.**

**but my writing style has kinda changed and I actually read over this.. its terrible how did i even think it up? Ill probably finish it and then edit and make it more realistic and just better. Fix all the mistakes and stuff. hopefully the next update wont be as much of a wait, if people are still interested.**

**and ive totally re-imagined the way its gonna turn out so its not gunna get 'dark' as of yet.**

**but wooh i updated. im gonna go hide in shame now.**

**Erin.**


End file.
